Ste and Brendan
by Stendanloverhollyoaks
Summary: STENDAN
1. Chapter 1

Ste woke up one morning feeling lost, and feeling like no in the world cared for him anymore. He still loved the very bones of a man called Brendan Brady, but was to scared of getting hurt again.

He went into the kitchen and had some toast whist looking at his phone to see if Brendan texted him yet. There was no sign of a text from Brendan, so Ste decided to get dressed and go to Chez Chez to see Brendan.

Ste went to the shower to get all cleaned up so he'd look nice for Brendan. He had a good 10 minute shower, and when he got out, he put a towel round his waist and got another towel to dry the top half of his body. He then went into his bedroom to get dressed. After he was dressed Ste walked to the club a bit worried on how Brendan would react when Ste told Brendan he still loves him.

Ste walked up the stairs of the club and went into Brendans office seeing Brendan laid back in his chair with his feet on the table.

Ste looked and said "Brendan?"

Brendan turned to look at Ste giving him a small smile

"Anything I can help you with Steven?"

Ste got closer to Brendans body and said "I just need to tell you something Brendan".

Brendan walked past Ste to shut the door.

"What's up Steven? Brendan asked looking at him

Stes heart started to beat faster as Brendan got closer to him.

"Brendan I've realized that I still love you, and I just can't get over you no matter how hard I try. I want to be with you Brendan. Ste looked quite scared


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan looked amazed when Ste said he still loves him because of everything Brendan did to him over the past 2 years. Brendan got close to Ste and whispered into his ear.

"I never stopped loving ye Steven".

Ste gave Brendan a very cheeky smile which made Brendan happy.

Ste got as close as he could to Brendan before giving him a little kiss on the lips. Brendan pulled Ste's warm body close to his, and he listened to Ste's heart as it was beating very fast with excitement.

"God ye an excited little sexy man ain't ye Steven"? Brendan said with such a hunky voice. He then grabbed Ste by his hand and used his other hand to stroke Ste's face very slowly and softly.

"Brendan?" Ste said with such excitment.

"Ye Steven?" Brendan replied as he felt Ste next to him.

"Why can't we be a proper couple Brendan"? Ste replied back with a little bit of fear in his voice.

*Brendan looked and said "We can now Steven. I'm not scared of how I feel about ye anymore or what other people think about us Steven".

This made Ste feel very happy. The fact that he was finally getting the man that he wants made him feel more in love. *Ste stood naked in front of Brendans very eyes.

Brendan started drooling at the side of the naked man that was stood right in front of him*

"Steven ye got even hotter" Brendan grabbed Ste again and snogged him like crazy.

Ste was annoying the kiss so much that he did not want Brendan to stop.

Brendan knew just how Ste liked it and he pushed a naked Ste onto his bed and got ontop of him.

Ste said to Brendan "Here comes the fun Mr Brendan".

Brendan smiled and it didn't take them long to fuck eachother hard.

They both made loud noises, but they were enjoying it to much to care.

Ste licked the bottom of Brendans ear and bit it very gentley.

Brendan jumped a bit as Ste bit his ear but enjoyed the feeling of it so much.

"I love you Steven Hay" Brendan said with no regrets.

"I love you 2 Brendan Brady, Ste said with a lot of happiness.

After 2 hours of hardcore sex, they both layed down in bed together holding hands.

Brendan smiled at the man next to him as Ste looked up at Brendan".

It was getting late at night and Ste said to Brendan "I don't want to go home tonight Brendan".

Brendan held Stes body close to him and said "Stay here with me Steven".

Ste smiled and kissed Brendan on the lips.

Brendan kissed back and put his fingers on Stes lips and said "Shh Steven, go to sleep".

It didn't take long for Ste to fall asleep in Brendans arms.

Brendan smiled as he looked at his little angel sleeping.

Brendan kissed Stes cheek and then fell alseep with him.

More chapters to come.

Let me know what you think of this one. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brendan woke up at about 7 in the morning. He turned his head to see the man he loves still fast asleep in his arms. Brendan smiled as the man next to him slowly started to move his head and open one eye.

"Hey there Steven." Brendan said looking at him.

Ste looked at Brendan and said "What time is it Brendan?"

Brendan looked at the alarm clock and then look back in Stevens eyes. "Five past 7 Steven".

Ste held Brendan close to him and kissed him softly on the lips, as Ste felt Brendan kiss back at the same time.

They stayed in bed for an extra hour together until Ste said "Brendan I best go and cook us some breakfast. I know what you like for your breakfast Mr Brady.

"You know me best Steven Hay". Brendan said to Ste with a little grin on his face.

Ste put a robe on tightly and walked into the kitchen and made a full english for him and Brendan.

*Brendan came out the bedroom in another robe and he got behind Ste and put his hands on Stes back*

"Steven that... smells devine."

Ste got some plates and cups out the cupboard and put them on the table.

Brendan got the knifes and forks out the draws and places them near his and Stes plate.

Ste sat down as Brendan got another chair and put it right next to Ste.

He sat on the chair and started to cut his bacon and egg up.

Brendan took a bite and said "Steven, you are the best cook I know".

Ste was eating his breakfast and smiled at Brendan.

Brendan got up from the table, went over to the kitchen and got 2 pieces of bread out for him and Ste.

Brendan gave Ste some bread and Ste said "Thank you Mr Brady".

Brendan smiled and said "Ye welcome Steven Brady Hay" and let out a grin.

Ste dropped his piece of bread on his lap and he looked up at Brendan in shock and said. "Brendan, did you just call me Steven Brady Hay"?

Brendan smiled, yes I did Steven.

Ste felt warm and fuzzy inside his heart as he went to clean his plate in the sink.

Brendan looked at Ste and said. "Steven, did I do something wrong"?

Ste turned round to face Brendan and said. "No no Brendan, you didn't... Its just". Ste stopped what he was saying and looked at the floor

Brendan walked closer to Ste lifted Ste's head up wih his hand, and said. "What is it Steven? You can tell me anything Steven,,, I ain't going to hurt ye no more Steven Hay".

Ste looked at Brendan and said. "I want to be in a proper relationship with you Brendan".

This made Brendan smile and kiss Ste with passion on the lips.

They went out Brendans flat and walked down the stairs into the villege with Brendan whispering in Stes ear. "I want that to Steven. No one can change how much I love ye".

Ste kissed Brendan and held his hand.

Brendan noticed some people were watching out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't care, because he was finally with the one man he has ever loved, and he did not want to ruin that again.

He kissed Ste back with pasion then broke away from the kiss and shouted. "Steven Hay is my boyfriend and I ain't scared to say it!"

This made Ste smile as they continued kissing.

To be continued. 


	4. The return of Walker

Brendan was enjoying the kiss with his Steven so much that he forgot he had to go to work. Ste broke away from the kiss and smiled at the very sight of Brendan.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work Mr Brady?" Ste said In a happy voice.

Brendan smirked and said "Ye Steven, but tomorrow we're going on a public date and I'm paying Steven Hay."

This made Ste go red.

Brendan kissed his Steven and then walked up the stairs to Chez Chez. Ste texted Brendan saying "I love you."

Brendan texted back, "I love ye 2 Steven Brady Hay", and he put a smile at the end of the text.

Ste walked to his flat smiling at the fact that he and Brendan were an official couple. He got his keys out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door and opened it*

As Ste went into the flat he noticed a person sitting on his sofa. Ste quickly grabbed his phone out his pocket to try and call Brendan, but the person grabbed the phone off him so fast and said "I will be the last thing you see Steven, you'll never see your beloved Brady again.

Ste knew who it was and tried to get away, but the person blocked him.

Ste got scared and said "Why are you doing this Walker"?

Walker did not answer and he tied Ste up, and threw him into the car.

Ste looked petrified and he got tears running down his face as Walker got in the front seat of the car and shouted "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RAT!"

He climbed into the back of the car where Ste was and grabbed his phone out of his other pocket. Ste looked on helplessly.

Walker phoned Brendan from Stes phone.

Brendan was at the club in his office signing paper work as he thought of his Steven went his ringtone went off.

Brendan got his phone and saw Stes name pop up.

Brendan stopped signing the paperwork to answer his phone.

When Brendan answered his phone he heard someone taking slow deep breathes.

Brendan said "Steven, is that you"?

Walker said "Why hello Brendan, we speak again. If you want to see Steven again, you will do exactly as I say, Brendan heard Ste cry.

Brendan ran out the club as fast as he could and saw Walker drive fast past the club with Ste in the back of the car.

Brendan got into his car fast and put his keys in the engine and drove after them fast, but Walker noticed and droved even faster until they were out of Brendans sight.

Will Brendan find Ste?

To be continued...


	5. Is it to late for Brendan's true love?

Brendan was still trying to search for Walkers car, to rescue his Steven, but he could not find the car anywhere.

Walker was driving very fast to make sure that Brendan could not catch up with them if he finds them.

Brendan looked at his phone which had a picture of his Steven on it. When he saw the picture he became more deturmaned to find his boyfriend. He started driving very fast looking out the windows to see if he could spot the car that Ste was trapped in.

Walker stopped the car by a cliff and he got out of the car. Walker then grabbed Ste out of the car and pushed him down to the ground.

Ste looked petrified as Walker slowly took the tape off Ste mouth.

If you try anything Steven your dead, understand me "Walker said in a very loud tone"

Ste looked at him as the tape came of his mouth and all he could think about was that he might never see Brendan again. This upset Ste very much.

Walker started doing things to Ste which Ste would only do with Brendan, and Ste did not like Walker doing this to him.

Brendan got out of his car and ran as fast as he could to try and find Ste. Brendan was walking past some brantches and he heard Ste shout.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Ste shouted as tears ran down both sides of his cheeks

Walker laughed evily and said, "This is all Brendans fault".

Just as Walker was about to push Ste off the cliff Walker felt someone hit him from behind.

Ste was releaved to see Brendan saving him.

"Oh my god Steven, you okay"? Brendan said while wrapping his arms around Ste for a hug.

"I... I thought I was going to die Brendan" Ste said while more tears came down his face.

Brendan got his index finger and wiped Stes tears away from his face and said. "I'm here now Steven babe, and I'm going to protect you".

Ste was amazed that Brendan called him babe and he leaned in for a kiss.

Both of their lips met, and as they were kissing, Walker got up off the floor and jumped off the cliff ending his own life.

Brendan and Ste both saw it, but Brendan said "Lets just leave him there Steven, come home with me".

Ste hugged his Brendan and they both got in the car to drive home.

To be continued 


End file.
